


All He Has Left

by Liana_Slane



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Jane F./Loki, Jane x Loki, Loki x Jane - Freeform, Loki/Jane F., Romance, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Slane/pseuds/Liana_Slane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants more than Asgard's throne. Feeling empty, he decides to seek revenge on his brother. Luring Jane away from Midgard, and beginning an unexpected journey through the nine realms, is only the beginning. AU. (Begins right where TDW ends.) Lokane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> *12/10/17 - I started this story many years ago before I chose to study writing more thoroughly. The result was technically messy but created out of love for the Marvel universe characters. While I don't have time to do a full developmental edit or characterization adjustments, I plan to fix my grammar/sentences and re-publish to make it more enjoyable for you guys. This tale once got sidetracked by life and a YA manuscript, but I plan to give you all a finished product you can hopefully enjoy. Thanks for the continued support!*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, nor am I making a profit from this story.

  **Prologue - Old Tricks**

A glimmer of gold rippled through the layers of crimson upon his back—an anomaly so fleeting it vanished in the blink of an eye. Loki finally possessed the power he so fervently sought. He had utilized mischief in order to usurp the throne, which was quite befitting of his reputation. Such triumphs brought a slow, but calculated, smile to his thinly pressed lips. The morning Asgard sun, which pierced through the vast throne room, illuminated a touch of madness in his eyes. Yet still, he hungered.

It took mere months after the start of his clandestine rule for his satisfaction to wane. The loss of his mother, Frigga, left him more emotionally ragged than he liked to admit.

_She was not your mother_ , he told himself bitterly, but a pang in his gut led to correction,  _it was_   _you who was never her son_. Not the son she deserved—nothing more than a monster, inside and out. His brow creased as he shifted his weight on the throne.

To rule Asgard. The supreme sign of power. It should be coursing through his veins, empowering him, yet kingship meant nothing more than a step up over Thor. Power without respect left him yearning for something more. He knew he would never have those things, not from his adoptive family, not from the place of his youth. The only person who ever espoused love for him was dead. His fist clenched tighter until his nails left crescent indentations along the flesh of his palm.

With memories of family, his thoughts shifted onto his so-called brother once more. Loki scoffed at Thor being on Midgard with a mortal love. Even from afar the lout robbed him of victory. Loki wouldn't let him win. Not again. He still hoped for vengeance, even craved it. Rising from the throne, his movements were swift and powerful like that of a predator in pursuit of prey _._

_Let the games begin._


	2. A Promise Kept

**Chapter 1 - A Promise Kept**

Jane smirked at the juxtaposition of chiseled features and brutish table manners. She sighed lightly as her very own Asgardian prince shoveled food into his mouth without stopping to catch a breath.

 _Some things never change_ , she thought. Her elbows rested against the counter, and she gazed at him from across the room. It'd been several months since Thor chose to return to Earth, but some days it felt as though he'd never come back at all. She tried to be understanding, but the Avengers and SHIELD took up so much of his time. The fact that it took him months to call her after Loki's attacks left a sour twist in her stomach, but she always buried it.

"This is delicious, Jane. Your Midgardian meals please me greatly!" He interrupted her thoughts with a mouth full of food and a hearty laugh.

Jane replied with an unsteady grin as he continued to devour the plate of eggs. She loved how he exuded the innocence and wonder of a child—even with something as simple as a breakfast at her kitchen table. She feared to ruin their time together but she had to say something.

"I wish I could see you more often. Before I met you, I thought  _I_  was a work-a-holic."

"A work-a-what?" He set his fork down and looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing," she hesitated, "I just feel like you're always off protecting the world from every possible disaster. I know that it's the right thing to do…but is it so wrong that I miss being with you?"

Even as she said it, she felt ridiculous. How could she compare to saving lives? She couldn't, and didn't want to. What she did want, however, was to have a boyfriend who was actually present. Fiddling with a placemat strewn across the kitchen island, she wondered if she had gained some kind of PTSD from Thor always going MIA.

"Jane, I came here for you. I left Asgard, my father, my friends—all of it—because I chose this new life. I have responsibilities, though, whether to my people or to Midgard. "

"You're right. I'm sorry; can we just drop this for now? Let's enjoy our day together before you have to leave."

His eyes softened and he nodded.

Jane's shoulders relaxed. At least it was Sunday, so no one would interrupt them for once. After Thor finished his food, they curled up on the couch together. She inhaled deeply and rested the back of her head against his strong torso. His arms wrapped around her, and her eyes drifted closed. When she opened them again to admire the view, two eyes stared through her living room window and an open palm pressed against the thin glass. A shriek escaped her lips, Thor jumped to his feet, and she tumbled off the couch with a thud. He rushed to the door as her heartbeat finally stabilized.

"Sif? What are you doing here?" he called out, concern lacing his tone.

 _I'm okay, thanks for asking_ , Jane grumbled to herself as she rubbed her thigh.

"Please come in, Sif," she said, attempting to salvage some semblance of manners. "You scared the living daylights out of me, though, wow. People from Asgard sure know how to arrive in style. You are lucky I wasn't in my car." Jane rambled on, still a bit jittery as she righted herself. Her last comment drew a confused look from her guest and a deep chuckle from Thor.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I come bearing news of misfortune," Sif said, tears pooling in her vision.

"What terrible fate has befallen us? Is my father unwell?"

Sif physically shook.

"No, it's mine. My father died this very morn. I cannot bear to be alone. I need my four closest friends by my side. Please tell me you will return for his funeral procession. I ask this one favor of you."

Thor placed one hand on his friend's shoulder and the other on the side of her neck, his gaze steady and voice solemn. She gently returned the touch by resting her delicate fingers on his forearm.

"You have my word, dear friend. We shall depart and mourn him together, for he led the life of a valiant warrior."

Jane's brow furrowed and her heart weighed heavy. She had sympathy, but when trouble arrived from beyond the stars it felt surreal. What caught her off guard was how much intimacy the moment held. She stood like an intruder in her own home. Chewing on the side of her lip kept her collected as the two of them embraced. As they hugged, Sif and Jane locked eyes. A flicker of mockery played across the warrior's face. The tears and frown could not mask the truth in her eyes.

 _Is she making a play for him?_  Jane used to wonder if they had history, but Thor painted Sif like one of the guys. Besides, who would flirt during such a dark time? The worries nagged at Jane, but she chalked it up to misunderstanding.  _No one is that crazy. Except maybe me…I think I might be losing it today. I'm acting like a drama queen. If Darcy were here I wouldn't hear the end of it. I_   _really need to get out more._

"Jane, I must go. I'm sorry to miss our day, but this is of grave importance. I will return to you."

She had heard those words repeated many times before,  _I will return_. She accepted it, though, because Thor and his friends were important.

"I understand. Please, be safe, and come back to me soon. Also, Sif…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Jane Foster."

Thor placed a light kiss on Jane's lips, "Goodbye, my Jane," and then hurried out, side by side with his childhood companion.

As the door swung shut, the silence crept in. A light frown frosted her features, but Jane decided to sleep it off. Between relationship strain and a love affair with science, her body showed the wear and tear. She deserved some rest, even if it kept her locked away from the world, per usual. Climbing into bed, she pulled the soft comforter around her body and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

»»-¤-««

As Thor stepped foot in Asgard, his city, his home—as breathtaking as he remembered it—he paused. Sif grabbed his elbow and lightly tugged for him to follow. She glanced behind to meet his gaze with veiled eyes.

"Drink with me, Thor. Please. I want to unburden myself."

He thought about denying her at first because he wanted to greet his father upon arrival, but decided he could do so later. Sif needed his support.

"Let us go then. Will Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg be joining us?"

"They will meet with us this evening."

The two of them drank heavily and laughed like old times. Soon a substantial buzz settled over them. Sif flashed a weak smile and laid her head on Thor's shoulder. Before he could protest, she passed out. He chose not to move her and let his eyelids slip closed as he thought about his day. As a god, he didn't require much sleep, but he hadn't had a good rest in over a week.

He worried about Sif and her loss. Her father had been everything to her. She was beautiful, strong, and forever loyal by his side. Their history together spanned many years, and even his mother used to push for a future between them. The corners of his mouth lifted at the thought of Frigga. Her absence burdened his heart but her spirit stayed with him.

Despite his respect for Sif, he knew he wouldn't dishonor Jane. Most didn't understand the duties he had as a prince and a future king. He chose to stay on Midgard, but in his heart, Thor knew he couldn't stay on Earth forever. He dreaded that day, for he didn't know to which path he would commit. The drowsiness finally overtook him, his thoughts flitted away, and a deep sleep consumed him.

»»-¤-««

The feminine figure shifted slowly once her companion slipped into dreams. Using a sleight of hand, the illusion melted away, leaving Loki towering over his unconscious brother. He presented an imposing figure, adorned from head to toe in his cloak, leather, and finely crafted armor.

_You were always a fool, brother. Do you never learn?_

The repugnant burden of fawning over Thor all day had paid off, and he couldn't help but smirk gleefully. The heat of anger coursed through his veins, but playing tricks brought him a special kind of joy. It defined him. He would get his revenge, but he would have fun in the process.

»»-¤-««

As Thor stretched, his skin grazed over cold metal. His senses sharpened and his eyes flew open. Somehow he had ended up on the floor. He rose to his feet and took a look around. His eyes narrowed and his mind clouded in response to ending up on the wrong side of an Asgardian holding cell. In the prison across from him, a woman sat against the wall of her confined space, head on her knees. He recognized her instantly.

"Sif! What happened? Did you see anything? We were just drinking together moments ago."

"I wasn't with you, Thor, it was another. I'm afraid Loki is very much alive and up to no good. I discovered his deception when he imprisoned me weeks ago. He's been impersonating your father."

Her words opened a floodgate within him. Loki was…alive? Loki died, and yet he falsely mourned his brother a second time. The anger and relief crafted a swirling torment that threatened to drown him.

"LOKI!" he shouted to no one, following it with a loud, guttural roar that stung his throat. Thor's battle cry echoed through the hall as his hand stretched out in raw urgency. A few seconds later Mjolnir flew through the air and into the room at breakneck speed. It didn't come to a stop at the energy barrier but instead smashed straight through it, collapsing the cage in a field of sparks. Grip tight and eyes misty, he stepped out of the ruined cell and walked over to free his friend. They had to find his father and stop Loki's plans. Sadly, he feared the worst.

"Come, Sif. We need to gather our friends and speak to Heimdall." Thor turned and strode up the stairs, the heavy weight of responsibility pressing down on him. He worried the escape proved to be too easy. Perhaps he played into his brother's hands, but what other choice did he have?

»»-¤-««

Jane stretched her toes and rolled over. Peeking through squinted vision, only a sea of darkness greeted her. The faint glow of her alarm clock stayed blurry until she rubbed her eyes. She groaned at the shining numbers that read 8 p.m. Somehow she had slept the day away. Cursing her predilection for a good nap, she slid out of bed. Ruining her schedule wasn't too foreign due to her bad habit of working on calculations late into the night. Even though Thor came back to Earth, she still wanted to build an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. He may have been her current love, but physics was her first.

She grabbed herself a bottle of water and settled down with her laptop, hoping to get some work done. Fingers hovering above the keyboard, her cell rang. Caller ID showed Darcy on the other line.

"Hey, Darcy."

"Jane! I texted you earlier, but you didn't respond. Too much fun in the bedroom, huh?"

"Good god, I merely overslept. It was a bizarre day, and I needed the rest."

"You had me at bizarre. Spill."

She filled her friend in on the events of the day, making sure not to leave out any details. Jane even voiced her worries about her relationship with Thor. It came pouring out, and to her surprise, she felt a little better.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. Xena shows up on your doorstep, and now your man is gone again? We really need to put a leash on him."

"Darcy!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I think you're too worried. Just try to spend more time together when things get back to normal. You really need to get out more—or at least get laid," her friend teased. "You should plan some kind of surprise for him. When is he coming back?"

Darcy's inquiry reminded her that in all the commotion she had forgotten to ask him when he would return. She frowned but focused on finishing up their conversation. After she got off the phone, she decided to buy something to surprise Thor. She still had a little over an hour before the stores in town closed for the night, so she threw on a jacket, locked up, and headed to her car.

As her little outing progressed, it became increasingly clear to her that she had no idea what she was doing. Jane exhibited the usual "all work and no play" philosophy in most areas of her life. She shopped for necessity, not leisure. Jane stood awkwardly in the middle of a small lingerie store, trying to determine if Thor would like any of the lacey options. Did they even have lingerie in Asgard? Picking out something simple, but sexy, in black lace she went over to check out with a slight blush creeping over her features. She never considered herself a prude, but she valued her privacy more than most.

After safely tucking away the first gift in a shopping bag, she realized she had no more ideas on what to purchase. Jane headed home but stopped at the grocery store for a few items on the way back. She smiled as she grabbed a box of pop tarts from the shelf.  _Sexy underwear and pastries…what more could a guy want?_  She laughed at herself and headed out to the car.

Following a short drive, she arrived home again. Climbing out of the vehicle, she collected her items and turned toward the house. A hand snaked around her mouth from behind, and her heart leaped as her possessions slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the dirt below. The source of the grip spun her around and her eyes went wide.

Loki, dressed in his full armor and helmet, in all his intimidating glory, stood before her. One hand on her mouth and one pressed flush to his lips, partially obscuring a psychotic grin.

"Shhh," he whispered to her as he finally released his grip.

"We meet again, Jane Foster of Midgard." He spoke in a not entirely pleasant tone, eyes narrowing.

"We…we thought you were dead!" She stated the obvious as she inched backward to put space between her and the man before her. The layers of Asgardian gear brought back memories of the videos she had seen of him in Germany not all that long ago. He seemed so cruel, so ruthless—the thought frightened her even now. Something didn't feel right. He shouldn't be alive, and he certainly shouldn't be there with her on Earth while Thor was away.

"If you're looking for Thor, he will be back soon. Probably tomorrow. You should come back then," she rushed her words, eager to escape.

"Oh? Alone, are we?" He smiled wickedly.

Jane cursed herself for letting that fact slip. The intense need to get rid of him fogged her logic. A tingle crept up her spine as her mind raced for a plan of action. She knew Thor loved him and would be happy to know he was alive, but she learned over the years to trust her instincts. Loki was not here for a house call.

"I need to finish some work. I'm pleased you're alive. Thor will be happy too. Please, excuse me."

Rage splashed over his features at the mention of his brother.

"You trying to play nice bores me. Let's try something new, shall we?"

"I…I don't know what you mean. If are threatening me, Thor will find out." She considered herself a strong, independent person, so throwing out a mention of her protector pained her—but she knew she was no match for a god without him.

"Will he? Are you so confident, mortal? Tell me…where is your god of thunder, now?" He asked, his voice low and rough like gravel. An equally imposing chuckle escaped him as he moved so close that his breath chilled her skin as he spoke.

»»-¤-««

Threatening her felt good—it gave him a rush of adrenaline. He loved to play games, so very much. Not that far in the past, he had admired her fierce nature. She punched him "for New York" as she stated, and it amused him. However, he enjoyed chaos and confusion. Being playful with her one moment then frightening her the next was only the beginning of his fun. Soon his brother would return to Midgard to protect Jane Foster.

_Too bad we will not be here to greet you, brother. Although, I do so ever enjoy the challenge. Let the chase begin._


	3. One Way Ticket

**Chapter 2 - One Way Ticket**

"You're hurting me, Loki," she said with a slight tremor beneath her tone. The humid evening air closed in around her like fog. He stayed silent, her breathing loud in contrast. Jane gathered her wits as he loosened the grip on her arm. "I don't respond well to threats."

The proximity of his mouth to her cheek sent chills skittering over her skin.

"You are most right. Where are my manners?" He released her and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle kiss in recompense. "Can you pardon my unforgivable actions?"

"You…you're mocking me," Jane said, face red and frame shaking. "Is accosting me late at night, not enough?"

Her uninvited guest chuckled then settled for a quirk of the lip as his laughter faded. He dropped her palm but continued to invade her personal space. She tried to swallow but her tongue stuck against the dry sides of her mouth.

"I have a proposition for you, Jane. Listen to my words in their entirety before you decide your fate." She furrowed her brows in response, but he continued, "I won't promise you safety. I can't even promise your return. But what I can promise you is the chance to see every splendor of Yggdrasil in all its ethereal glory. There are portals within the nine realms even when the tree is not aligned. Far less, however, I still know how to find them. If you come with me, you can study them—see them for yourself. Plus we can't forget all the worlds we would visit."

"Wait…what? First, you threaten me, then you invite me to explore the universe with you. What's your angle?" She shook her head and crossed her arms, but a steady, tingling warmth spread upward from the tip of her toes.

Jane had a bad habit of running head first into danger, without concern for herself, especially in the name of science. But she wasn't ignorant. She knew Loki couldn't be trusted, yet Thor had seemed so convinced of his redemption.

"I have no angle, as you would say, but you can expect the unexpected on our journey," he replied with the inclination of a brow.

"How delightfully cryptic of you," she responded with a short puff of breath and a roll of her eyes.

It was a bad idea…that much was clear. But staying on Earth would not only guarantee her a life devoid of true adventure, it would also place her squarely on the backburner when it came to Thor's priority list. Good-girl Jane. Predictable Jane. She wanted more. To be spontaneous and take risks! She wanted it to be his turn to wait for her to return.

"I accept. When do we leave?" She asked before she could change her mind.

His eyebrows shot up. Apparently, even gods could be caught off guard, but his reaction quickly morphed into a mischievous smile.

"Gather your things. We leave tonight."

"I can't say goodbye? At least let me leave a note for my friends. Oh, and I need to see how much of my equipment and books I can pack! This may take a while. Hmm, I wonder where I left my mom's old SLR camera. I could—"

"Enough!" He spat.

Light drops of moisture sprayed from his mouth and splattered over her face.  _Gross._

His moods oscillated at a rapid pace. Jane blinked slowly then gave a curt nod and stepped toward the front door.

"Oh, and Jane…"

"Yes?" She glanced back at him, unsure of what depravity would escape his lips.

"Are you planning on packing these for our little adventure?" His eyes sparkled with a glint bordering on evil. Jane's throat swelled and her face flushed crimson. A pair of black lace underwear, which had fallen to the ground earlier, teetered precariously from his fingertips as he leered. The offending article dangled in the air at eye level.

Jane decided she would die if she spoke a single word in response. Her cheeks burned as his gaze bore into her, a disgusting smirk plastered across his features. She huffed as she grabbed them out of his hand and silently stormed inside.

"I'll consider that a resounding maybe," he called after her.

She slammed the door shut in response.

»»-¤-««

Thor and Sif rushed to Heimdall's perch and spilled every detail of their tribulations. The Guardian informed them that Loki must have shielded the absence of the All-Father, but now that the trickster was gone, the missing king's presence resonated strongly with him.

"I sense Odin is alive but greatly weakened. He is in a place that both exists and does not exist."

"How is that possible?" Thor grappled to decipher such vague clues. As he paced along the platform, the flickering stars overhead did little to comfort his frayed nerves.

"The location is ever-shifting. He has been trapped in the Room with No Doors. It is within the world tree, but finding it alone will not suffice. The only one powerful enough to save Odin is Odin himself."

"So, there is nothing to be done?" Thor nearly shouted, his voice strained.

"There is one hope for us still. Long ago, your father placed an extension of his power within a set of objects known as the Norn Stones. The tale is long and winding, one your father planned to tell you someday; therefore, its true depths are not for me to share. What I can tell you, however, is that I see the stones on Midgard—in a place known as Germany."

Thor turned the information over in his head. He should've seen it coming. Whenever things got too comfortable, terrible events never strayed far. He already lost his mother, but he refused to let his father go too.

"I will take care of it. I will save Father, and I will find Loki. Send me back."

"There is one more thing." The deep, solemn voice caused Thor to pause.

"I no longer sense her anymore—your mortal woman. She is either gone or being shrouded. Either way, I fear the worst."

Thor clenched his teeth, his usually bright demeanor darkening.  _Loki._  Enough was enough. He would no longer allow his brother to hurt the people he loved. Determined to save his father and Jane, he turned to go.

"Sif, you and the warriors take care of Asgard in my stead. You have my trust and my debt," he said quietly as he gave her a light pat on the shoulder. She flashed a sad smile in return, stepping back as the beam of energy engulfed him.

»»-¤-««

_Jane grinned as Darcy kicked her feet up on an adjacent chair while enjoying the last of a chocolate milkshake. The astrophysicist's fingers formed little dimples in the fresh bread as she bit into her turkey sandwich. She was grateful to have a friend there for her beyond the scope of work. Several months had passed since Thor returned to Asgard, after the Battle of New York. Even though she kept busy trying to build the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, she still enjoyed the extra distraction that their lunch dates provided._

_"So, did you hear about those crazies planning an open mission to Mars in 2023? Who would do that? One way trip just to go down in history. It's a death sentence!" Darcy said between sips on her straw._

_"Hm, I read about that. Honestly, it isn't feasible now, but time will tell. They'd have to find a solution to the radiation exposure during their six-month journey to the planet—not to mention the issues with air supply, hygiene, and waste, to name a few. I won't even get into the prospects of necessary funding."_

_"Exactly! I'm not surprised. It's laughable that anyone would risk so much to go to Mars."_

_"Well," Jane hesitated, "I wouldn't go that far. Despite the logistical problems with the trip, I don't think someone willing to go would be demonstrating a lack of sanity."_

_Her friend abruptly stopped drinking and set her cup on the table, eyes wide._

_"Hold up, Jane. Are you saying you would go to Mars if you had the chance? Please tell me you're joking."_

_"I wasn't exactly saying that but now that you mention it…yeah, I would."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I'm serious. I know it seems ridiculous," Jane sighed as she folded up the now empty sandwich wrapper, "but what you may not understand is that physics and astronomy are more than just hobbies to me. They are my life. To be able to ascend beyond this earth and actually see and experience the elements I've studied most of my life would be the ultimate achievement. It sounds cliché, but we are born of stars, Darcy. I would give anything to be among them in this lifetime."_

_Her assistant studied her, chewing on the edge of her lip._

_"Would you really leave your mom, your friends, your Thor? No round trips. No refunds. No take-backs."_

_"Thor is gone if you forgot. He may never return," she snapped a bit harshly, hating to be reminded of his absence. Darcy winced._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to be short. We were talking hypothetically, anyway. But yes, I would leave it all behind. It may seem cold, but I know my dad would've supported it. It's what he would've wanted. It's what I would want. What is my life if not for exploration and the love of knowledge?"_

_"I could think of a few dozen things, but I won't argue with you. I know your dad meant a lot to you; I'm sorry Jane."_

_It'd been quite some time since Jane's father passed away, but talking about it still bothered her a great deal. They'd been close until he died. He had studied physics at Culver University, alongside Erik, which led Jane to follow in his footsteps. She had always looked up to him and missed him daily. Jane was determined to do something impactful with her studies. Making a promise to herself, she decided long ago that if the opportunity to do something truly great presented itself—she would take it._

»»-¤-««

That conversation had only been a couple years ago, but it still felt like a turning point to her. The memories of her father brought a warm sadness that spread through her chest. She and her mother had never been close, so losing her dad was all the more difficult. She hoped he would be proud of her, but her confidence in the situation vacillated.

 _What are you doing? You've gone off the deep end this time, Jane_ , she chided herself as she stuffed flannel shirts, jeans, and a sweatshirt into a duffel bag.  _What do you have to lose, though? A whole two friends, a long distance unofficial boyfriend and a career that is stalled on the same project forever?_

Her negative inner monologue didn't stop her from throwing household items into her bag. Leaving everything behind scared her but also brought a new found freedom.

Loki flickered back into her mind, bringing forth two distinct images. His violent, frightening actions in New York forever marred his reputation, but Thor always forgave him. When they had freed him from prison he fought valiantly alongside them and protected her in the face of the dark elves. Could even the most corrupt of creatures find redemption? That dilemma plagued her, but she finally let it drop without an answer.

After gathering her things, she took the time to write heartfelt letters to Thor, Erik, Darcy and her mother. Upon completion of the notes, she sent a brief text to her friend. She would've called, but she wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

_Can't explain now. Letters at my house on the table. Please come tomorrow. Key is under the mat._

Jane took one last sweep around her cramped little home. She didn't know when, but at some point, she'd formed an attachment to it. After all the destruction in the past year, she'd decided to return to New Mexico for a while. Much of her equipment had remained there, plus peace and quiet dedicated to research didn't sound like a bad idea. She had once asked Thor to come with her, but he chose New York instead. Long distance sucked, but she refused to put her life on hold—even for an attractive god from another planet.

She barely registered the sound of heavy footsteps until his voice startled her.

"It's time."

Jane slung her bag over her shoulder and brushed past him through the open door. Taking one last look behind her, she smiled then turned forward and refused to look back again. This would be her last foreseeable night on Earth, but she hoped to return someday.

Jane unlocked her car and wrapped her fingers around the handle, only to be interrupted.

"We are walking."

"What? Why? Don't you have some kind of superior form of travel, being so powerful and all?"

He scoffed but ignored her.

Thor used Mjolnir, so what did Loki have? A broomstick? She stifled a laugh.

"I sense the gateway is near," he said in clipped tones.

He walked straight into the desert with no regard for the elements they'd have to brave. Beams of moonlight danced over the dry, cracked surface below their feet, casting an eerie glow. She fell into step behind him, duffle in tow. Some people are content with silence, Jane wasn't one of them.

"How do you know that it's close?"

He sighed. "I just know."

"That doesn't make any sense. You may be powerful, but you aren't a psychic. Is it magic?"

"Not exactly, but in a way."

"That doesn't make sense either. What do you mean?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as they traveled.

"After my experience with the Tesseract I have…lingering effects. Some more unpredictable than others."

"Hm, I hadn't thought of that possibility. Interesting! What are the effects?"

"No more questions! Don't make me rescind my offer."

Jane filed that away for later but thought better of pushing him further. She chose awkward silence over him lashing out.

 _Loki's idea of close must be relative_ , she mused as they trudged over the desolate land. The only comfort to her weariness came from the soft blanket of night. Dawn would've brought the sweltering heat of summer down upon their trek. Just as she was about to ask if they were almost there, her guide stopped abruptly. Jane nearly smacked straight into his rigid form but caught herself. She peered around his body to get a better look.

They stood before a desert cavern, the entrance dark and twisted like free-flowing ink.

"I feel it. It's definitely here. Let's go," he said as he passed through the pitch black doorway. She followed close behind, the hairs on her nape standing on end.

As they stepped through, Loki gently ran an index finger across his opposite palm. A bright blue flame surged forth and hovered over his open hand. Jane gasped. The tendrils of fire trembled then flared in succession as he stalked his way across the stone floor. After a sharp turn to the left, the narrow cavern spilled out into a vast chamber. Stalactites jutted down from above, and various pebbles and rocks floated and spun in mid-air. The room hummed with an unknown force, illuminated by the filtered light of Loki's magic.

Jane brought an unsteady hand to her lips. It reminded her of the open portal in London, but even that paled in comparison to the beauty before them. It looked nothing like her version of Earth. Were they already beyond the stars?

"Are you ready?" He turned to look at her, his expression dark and unreadable.

"As ready as I'll ever—"

Loki didn't wait for her to finish, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her forward, toward his frame. They fell back into the center of the rock circle. Energy rushed through her as time slowed. She sucked air into her lungs, and beads of perspiration formed down her spine as she floated through empty space. Finally, a pair of arms steadied her, anchoring her to the ground.

Jane's chest ached as she drew another deep breath. Her exhale formed as vapor, and her joints grew stiff. She blinked to bring the dusk surroundings into focus. Rock pillars dotted a frozen, barren landscape as far as the eye could see. Soft flakes of snow landed on her eyelashes as she gazed up at the sky, watching it turn into night. Bright stars shone down, each one brand new—another planet's heavenly bodies waiting to be discovered. Her core inflated as though about to burst. All the events of the day were finally real. She landed in another world. Thor once wove stories about the nine realms, and the frigid wind biting at her skin made it clear where they had traveled.

_Jotunheim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews, kudos, and overall support. I lost all of my old reviews, but I haven't forgotten those who have given encouragement and feedback along the way. Your thoughts mean the world to me!


End file.
